


broken christmas ritual

by sojunghwan



Series: christmassy [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Only For A Short While, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Short & Sweet, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: wonwoo and sana always spend their christmas with a week-long ritual, but they couldn't do it for this christmas because sana received tickets from her parents to go to japan.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: christmassy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182953





	broken christmas ritual

sana missed her family. she missed celebrating christmas with them in japan. every christmas felt lonely for her until she met wonwoo. they have been celebrating chritsmas together ever since wonwoo asked her out on christmas eve back in college. now, they're living together in an apartment they rented after graduating.

wonwoo and sana have their own special christmas ritual that lasts for a week. both of them save up their yearly day offs so they can celebrate freely. starting on the day before christmas eve to sana's birthday. they do their last-minute christmas shopping to buy groceries for the special christmas meals and gifts for their friends and for each other. on christmas eve, they cook together from morning until the afternoon so they can feast on it at midnight after they open their presents. because they stayed up so late, they cuddle in bed the whole day on christmas. on the next day, they host a party with their closest friends to exchange their gifts for each other in which they all get so drunk, they end up staying at their place overnight. tired and a little hangover from their party, the couple enjoys their lazy day again while having a holiday movie marathon. as much as wonwoo wants to stay indoors, sana drags him outside the next day to stroll and enjoy the christmas decorations outside. the last day of their christmas ritual is on sana's birthday, where wonwoo takes her out on a romantic fancy date.

in the first week of december, sana received a surprise from her parents that they want to spend christmas with her again and they've already bought tickets, but it was the tickets for her to fly to japan. she was delighted because she missed them, but she'll also miss celebrating her christmas ritual with wonwoo. she had a hard time telling him the news at first and she almost broke down crying when wonwoo wrapped her in his embrace while whispering that he understood and they can always call each other.

"i'm going to miss cuddling with you so much." sana pouted as she hugged him one last time before she leaves for the plane. "can't you go with me?"

"i wish i can, but all the flights to japan are already booked." wonwoo kissed the top of her head and broke the hug. "go and don't miss your flight. call me when you land."

it took a few more kisses and i love you's before sana lets go of his hand. as soon as she landed, she bombarded him with updates every hour. her parents met her at the airport and drove her home. she was planning to stay until the new year. sana felt happy as they visited some of their relatives she hasn't seen for years. after opening presents and eating the family dinner, sana rushed to video call wonwoo. he exchanged a few greetings with her parents and they end up staying in the call until the sun rose.

one particular morning, wonwoo stopped replying to her messages. she guessed that he might've been asleep or still hungover from a christmas party with friends. on the day of her birthday, wonwoo surprised her on the doorstep of her parents' house, with the help of her father who drove him from the airport.

"hey! you told me you can't come because there were no available flights!" she punched him lightly before clinging on to him again like a magnet.

"we're sorry we almost forgot to buy tickets for him and we thought you'll be too sad without him. wonwoo was the one who planned to surprise you though." her mom chuckled from behind. sana translated what her mother said for him. it was also his first time meeting her parents in person.

after greeting her parents, wonwoo and sana transferred to her bedroom to cuddle. "i might have missed christmas with you, but i don't want to miss your birthday and i want to start the new year with you." they looked at each other tenderly before leaning for a kiss.


End file.
